Hypnotizing Lance (Requested)
by justdancingsam
Summary: After stalking Ash for the gazillionth time, Ash hypnotizes Lance to be... Captain Underpants! There is an author's note in this, read it if possible. No category for said movie (Upcoming Captain Underpants movie) exists yet, so I can't make this a crossover. Sorry. You all know why it's rated T. Enjoy


**Thank you for the request! Anyhow, let's start:**

Ash was getting _seriously_ tired of her ex-boyfriend trying to win her back, she had repetitively told him that Samuel is NOW her boyfriend, but Lance just refuses to listen. She's even warned him if he came again, she'd hypnotize him! "If I even see you here _again_ , I WILL hypnotize you! How many times do I have to tell you! _I DO NOT WANT YOU BACK! CHEATER!_ " Ash yelled at him. Thus caused Lance to go away in shock. Ash was just... angry at him, **especially** the second she saw him with Becky!

However, at 10:35 A.M., Saturday morning, the doorbell rang. She was expecting Samuel (She made plans to go to the drive in that same night), but she opened her apartment door to who she NEVER wanted to see again! _Lance!_ She even warned him, he however, refused to listen! "Uh... hi?" Lance said nervously, he knew Ash was VERY angry with him! "What did I tell you!? IF I SAW YOU HERE AGAIN, I WOULD FREAKING HYPNOTIZE YOU!" Ash screamed, quills flying everywhere. "Now, wait here, AND DON'T EVEN MOVE!" Ash said angrily, and went to find her hypnotization ring she got a while back. Ash later found it, and walked back towards him. There was **NO** turning back after what he did!

"WAIT! I'll leave!" Lance pleaded!

"NOPE! You had over a million chances to leave me alone! Be lucky you had a while, but YOU BLEW IT DAMMIT!" Ash shouted at him.

"But-" Lance started

" **NO** buts, WHATSOEVER!" Ash said

"Ash, I said I was sorry!" Lance tried again

"Your apologies are _**NOT**_ going to change my mind! If I say I don't want you back, I MEAN I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" Ash then said

"You have 10 seconds to leave, NOW!" Ash yelled at him

"OH COME ON!" Lance yelled

"That is SO fucking it!" Ash yelled

" **WHAT?** " Lance knew when someone cursed, straight to his face

Lance was about to leave, when he started to feel dizzy, Ash was hypnotizing him, she didn't hesitate to even do it! She was happy she was doing this, but her face still showed anger towards Lance, after trying to win Ash back after _he cheated on her_ , this is exactly what Lance deserved! He once told her he broke up with Becky, but Ash **NEVER** cared! For Ash KNEW Lance was lying! A sky of red appeared around just him! NOT her!

 _This lasted for a good 5 minutes, before he was completely hypnotized_

* * *

"Now then, once I snap my fingers but just 1 time, you will obey my EVERY command" Ash was STILL angry with him, but softened her voice a little

Ash almost instantly snapped her fingers. Lance then woke up. Knowing Ash's childhood, Lance knew one character, _it was... TRA-LA-LAA! Captain Underpants_ ( **Author's Note:** Yeah I know this should be a crossover, but no such category for the upcoming Captain Underpants movie exists yet)

Lance almost instantly transformed into him! "That is not necessary!" Ash yelled, seeing him transform into Captain Underpants!

Ash looked at him in full disgust! She didn't know what he was doing. "TRA-LA-LAA!" Lance yelled, or should I say, Captain Underpants. Ash was still disgusted, she didn't even want to look at him, but once Lance put on a cape, Ash realized Lance was one one of her only childhood characters she EVER enjoyed. Ash gasped in surprise. "My my! You are actually a superhero!" Ash said towards Captain Underpants (Lance), and he flew off. And Ash calmed herself afterwards.

 _ **It doesn't end there!**_

* * *

Elsewhere, the "superhero" was flying around, well, he found some trouble, but not as much as you'd expect from something like, maybe Spider-Man. He was helping many people in trouble, maybe a little like Batman! But he was, indeed, The Amazing Captain Underpants! However, Captain Underpants was just... having a great time, he even attracted some ladies in his reign of being The Amazing Captain Underpants!

Captain Underpants (Lance) now had 10 ladies! Lance, in his mind, now thinks he has 10 girlfriends, including Becky, _obviously_ excluding Ash, because the REAL Lance cheated on her many months ago.

Some examples of saving people were including, but not limited to: Fighting all bad guys, that included evil bosses, bullies, etc...

It was ALL in a day's work for Captain Underpants!

* * *

Back in her apartment, Ash saw the whole chaos on television, she felt surprised. Now she REALLY wanted to give Lance a second chance, not for being boyfriend and girlfriend again, but just friends. Lance blew his every chance at being her "babe" ever again.

 _Ding dong!_

Ash got it, this time it was Samuel.

"Ash, hi!" Samuel said

And Ash welcomed him into his apartment. Ash told him about her hypnotizing Lance for trying to win her back, and Samuel was just... impressed! The two decided to go to the mall, when they saw a sign.

The sign reads: _The Amazing Captain Underpants, plus 10 other backups, LIVE!_

For they knew where it was, both headed that way.

Ash had anxiety in her throat, then realized, _she HAD to change him back into Lance!_

"You okay Ash?" Samuel asked

"Yes, just nervous" Ash said

Samuel knew what was up with her.

 _"What have I done to my old friend?"_ Ash nervously thought, feeling pale.

* * *

Within miles of the mall, she heard the backups, and Captain Underpants (Again, it's really Lance) go and sing the Captain Underpants theme. _"Damn it! I want to stop this!"_ Ash thought, but couldn't, anxiety took the better of her, and tears formed in her eyes. She dared herself NOT to cry. Without any noise from her, tears went down her face.

The performance ended, and Ash pulled out her ring, and hypnotized the "superhero", only for the real Lance to form back. Samuel, Lance, and the backups went into shock.

The backups STILL loved Lance. Though this made him forget Becky. Ash was sad, regretting all of this. Now everyone, excluding the backups went back to her apartment. _"Fun while it lasted"_ Lance thought.

* * *

"Lance, even though I'm still pissed at you for cheating on me, I'm sorry I ever did this to you." Ash said

"Ash, forget him!" Samuel tried

Then the two decided to be just regular friends, Samuel agreed, as long as they don't become boyfriend and girlfriend again

That's it folks!

Stay tuned, per usual!

;)


End file.
